The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having printing modes such as a monochrome printing mode and a color printing mode.
An electrophotographic color image forming apparatus includes a plurality of photosensitive drums and a plurality of developing cartridges in accordance with a plurality of types of toner having different colors. An electrostatic latent image is formed on the photosensitive drums, and the developing cartridges accommodate the corresponding type or color of toner therein and supply it to the electrostatic latent images formed on the photosensitive drums. In this color image forming apparatus, a sheet is conveyed along the photosensitive drums, whereby toner images of colors corresponding to the colors of toner formed on the photosensitive drums are transferred sequentially to the sheet.
As a color image forming apparatus like this, conventionally, a color image forming apparatus is known in which a photosensitive drum and a developing cartridge which are used in monochrome printing (normally, in black) are disposed at an upstreammost end of a sheet conveying direction.